Kurt's Anatomy
by GleeFacts
Summary: Klaine never meet in high school. Kurt and Finn are working at the Lima state hospital where 25 new interns are hired. Will these interns make it through their internship without causing to much mishap? Other Charcters include: Noah Puckerman, Santana Lopez, Rachel Berry, Brittany Pierce, Quinn Fabray and maybe a little Artie Abrams and Kitty Wilde on the Side.
1. Blurred Judgement

**A/N Hey Ya'll this is my first fan fiction, so be nice ;)**  
**I started this at 20 past one in the morning so excuse my spelling mistakes and grammar! :/**

Klaine Fan fiction, obviously Kurt and Blaine. Smut to ensure, in this chapter and probably more in the future.  
I'm currently on holiday! YAH! :D Just finished high school YAH! off to collage/ university next year. :)  
i should be able to update every two to three days. i'll try and update it about 1 o'clock - 4 o'clock NZ time which is about according to GOOGLE 9pm - Midnight in central america What the ever that means. i know it's late at night. Sorry!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own glee or any of the characters, i do not make any profit from this, it is for my own entertainment only :) and all rights belong to Ryan Murphy, Ian Brenan and Brad Falchuk and Fox!

* * *

It was just like every other Monday morning. Except today i was lucky enough to have five interns start on my service today and would follow me around for the rest of the year. Great. I gathered around the board room in the hospital with all the other residents and the chief of surgery.  
"Alright, you guys as you know we have interns coming in today. As we have only got five senior residents i figured not as many interns this year." Dr Clarke announced at our normal briefing for the week.  
"Dr Hudson. You have the following interns on your service today, Lea Henderson, Kristen Harbour, Liam Clarke, Scott Young and Tia Eclipse." Finn Groaned out loud. At having to deal with stupid interns.

"Okay Dr Hummel. You have the following interns on your service today, Rachel Berry, April Jenner, Blaine Anderson, Sarah Crossman and Matt Smith." Gah! i currently feel like my brother right now.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_"Are you sure your not just going to med school to impress me Finn?"  
"No Dad i really want to help people." Finn took to calling my dad his dad a while ago. When he first called Burt dad. I also took to calling Carole my mum.  
"Finn it just doesn't seem your style, you've always wanted to be a pro football player or a actor. Never have i heard you talk about being a doctor." Carole choose this minute to talk.  
"Burt, when he was little and i told him his dad died in Iraq. He told me he wanted to be a doctor to help and i am about to quote a five year old here 'People that look like daddy and do daddy's job too' i just thought over time he forgot about it and never thought about it again."  
"Really? i thought i dreamed that. Well i remembered that last night when i was sleeping."  
"Finn this is great we can go to med school together!" i yelled a little to loud.  
"I'm proud of you both boys!" Burt announced.  
"Me too!" Carole chimed in_

* * *

I plotted off to find the interns on my service. I found them waiting casually in my office.  
"Hi, i'm Rachel Berry and you look very nice today that suit outlines your figure perfectly."  
"Look Extra enthusiastic girl, i'm not interested in you. First i'm gay. Second your annoying and that's saying something considering we meet less than 20 seconds ago and you've said one sentence to me." Her face looked relieved she would't have to pretend to like me.  
"My name is Dr. Hummel. I doubt i will bother remembering your names to get use to your nick names if i give you one, Please follow me while i show you all around." I led them towards the Emergency department first. "This will be your home for the next year, you will save every single patient that comes through those front doors with the best of your ability." I finally bothered to turn around and look at them. i did a quick head count holy fuck i only had four not five interns. "Where's the other intern?" i asked worried i had lost one on the grand tour.  
"Oh that's Blaine Anderson the one missing. He is sick today."  
"Oh. Well that's stupid. Take notes kids. One sure way to fuck off your resident. Don't turn up on your first day or any other day..." i all but yelled. "Okay lets continue our tour." i said as sweetly as i could.  
"This is the cafeteria, if you see me sitting in one of these seats. DON'T bug me i'm eating. Unless someone is dying. This is the on call rooms where you SLEEP not have..." "SEX KURT say the word." Santana choose this moment to cut in. "I was just about to when you rudely interrupted me Santana. Everyone this is Nurse Santana she is in charge of all the nurses so DON'T PISS her off. She will make all the other nurses hate you too." Okay that is our grand tour finished for today. I'll see you back i my office in half an hour. I would use this time to eat."

* * *

I had finally finished with the interns today. I was getting ready for to head home when Finn came in my exam room with Puck in tow. This can't be good. "Kurt come on live a little come to the bar with us. You never know you might get laid." He quipped his eyebrows up suggestively. Oh god they still didn't know i was a virgin. At nearly 30 you would guess i would have had taken the leap. But with homeschooling in high school then Med school i had no time to go out and have fun. "I can't i have have to get up in the morning." I lied lamely. "Dude i have to get up too." Finn so kindly informed me.  
"Hummel it's settled then your coming drinking with us." Puck announced. Great i didn't have a choice now.  
'Fine." I grumbled.

* * *

I went home to change and not five minutes later Puck and Finn were at my door. We traveled in one car and figured we could just take a cab home. I decided tonight would be a good night to drink my self into oblivion. The bar was practically empty for a couple of people sitting around the other tables. 7 shots later i was beginning to feel a little tipsy.  
I decided it would be a good time to use the bathroom. I tip toed my way to the bathroom. Not walking in a straight line. Fuck i was more drunk than i thought. I literally fell into the bathroom. Before i fell i fell onto the white tiles. Firm hands had catched me.  
"Hi i'm..." He began talking. Before my lips were on his. What the Fuck Kurt what are you thinking? Before long this mysterious man started kissing back very passionately.  
"As much as i love strangers kissing me out of the blue. It was a little unexpected."  
"Sorry your not gay." i sighed as the retaliation hit me i just kissed a straight man.  
"No, No, i am gay. Guys just normally hit on me and at least buy me a drink before kissing me like that..." He chuckled.  
"Well normally i don't get this drunk. I guess it's first's for everyone tonight." I laughed at my own lame joke. He Chuckled in response. His lips were on my lips again and he pushed me into a toilet stall. Just as someone opened the door.  
"Get laid Kurt." Puck yelled. I rolled my eyes at Puck. Leave it to him to kill a mood. Okay maybe not when this man is squeezing my ass like that.  
"I want to take you right here but i don't think that's appropriate with your friend just out there. How about we take this back to my place and take it further."He suggested.  
"Yes please." I groaned at the thought of having to wait to do this when i just wanted his dick inside me right this second. GAH!  
I quickly ran back to my table and grabbed my wallet and chucked a 5 hundred dollar bills on the table. "Keep the change." I said to the waitress as she walked by.  
"But sir that's over four hundred dollars as a tip."  
"Keep it. Buy a drink for yourself you look like you need one."  
"Errr thanks sir." I quickly ran out the door to be with my brunette beauty.

* * *

"Here comes a cab." He nodded for me to get in first.  
"Thanks." i smiled. His lips were once again on mine. His hands began to roam my body. He squeezed my ass once a again. I bucked my hips to meet his. I could feel his boner against my own hard on.  
"We should cool down, as much as i would love to rip your clothes off here and take you bareback. It would be a little uncomfortable with the driver of the cab don't you think." He whispered into my ear making the hair on the back of my neck stand up on end. I had to laugh. It was a little odd wanting him to fuck me right here. Must be the alcohol taking control of my already blurred judgment. The curly man passed the cab driver a 50 dollar note. "Keep the change" i heard him say. The cab speed away into the darkness. Leaving us finally alone. We ran up the path to his house. Once inside he slammed me against the door. Planting kisses up my collarbone. "Clothes." i said breathlessly. "Oh right." he stripped me to my underwear in twenty seconds flat then tore off his own clothes. He pulled off his underwear all i could do was stare. He was the most beautiful creature i had ever seen. He looked up at me through long eyelashes. He shuffled closer to me "Can i?" he asked placing his fingers in the inside of my waistband. "Yeah." I whispered. He pulled them down and i stepped out of them.  
"Your Beautiful." he whispered. Again his lips crashed against my lips. He grabbed something out of his pocket and he popped the bottle open. Oh lube. Oh crap. We are actually going to do the nasty without even knowing each other. He instructed me to get on all fours and i complied with his instructions. He started to prep me. By thrusting a finger into my hole, he then thrusted the second in without hesitation. He found my prostate quickly and scissored his fingers to brush past my prostate with every thrust. The third finger came in quickly after. I could hear the foil opening. Thank god he was using protection even in my hazy state i was grateful. He pushed his rock hard dick into my hole. Ripping through my virginity that really isn't there because i'm a boy. But oh well. He thrusted but only got about an inch in before he stopped. "Fuck your... your... your so tight. Ah this feels so good." For some reason it didn't hurt as much as i thought it would. Must be the alcohol numbing my pain. Soon he was all the way in hitting my prostate in the first thrust. I moaned. "Don't stop.. Please... Feels so good." I said through jolts of pleasure. oddly my dick felt like it was getting harder if that was even possible. "About to co...ome." He sighed blissfully. I could feel the sudden warmth in my hole. I guess it's over now. He pulled out of me and rolled over tossing the condom somewhere near the bin. I walked over to my clothes and began to get dressed. "Woah what do you think your going?" he asked once he had recovered from his orgasm. "Home?" i responded confused now. "No, no, no i'm not finished with you yet." "What?" i asked. "You need to get your dick inside me right this second. "Oh" I blushed. i quickly grabbed the lube from where he had abandoned it on the floor, looks like round two was right now.

* * *

I woke up groggy as ever. Holy crap i had a massive headache and i had work today. Fantastic i had my second day with my interns ahead of me. I finally realized that i was in a warm embrace of someone else. In someone else's bed. A boy's no less and we were naked. CRAP! memories of last night flooded back. Crap there goes my innocence. I needed to get out of here now! i slyly moved out of his embrace. "What where are you going?" The other man groaned. "I have work sorry i'm already late." "What's the time?" The curly haired man asked. "about 6:45." "Crap i'm late too." the curly man sighed. i ran over to my clothes and quickly got changed. "Err thanks for last night it was good." i smiled tentatively over to him. "Yeah it was great." he smiled ruefully. I picked up my phone and wallet from the lounge and made a beeline for the front door. I called Puck. Who arrived 15 minutes later. "Thanks for coming to get me Puck." "No problem i'm just glad you finally got laid." He smiled a toothy grin and began to drive off.

* * *

**A/N Let me know what you think i need to know if i should continue or not. I have an idea where it will go...**


	2. The Berry Big Problem

**A/N i decided to write from Finn's POV to get the Rachel and Finn Relationship going to.  
**

**Quick thing.  
**_Italics means texts  
**Bold Italics means someone** **singing**  
_

* * *

Finn's POV  
It was 6:32am and i had just arrived at work when puck caught up with me. Puck works in the laboratory down stairs where he gets to look at slide after slide of cells. Fun! not. Although according to Puck they are onto some big break with curing cancer. Would not surprise me i can see the newspaper headlines already. 'Noah Puckerman Curing cancer by day, regular badass by night.' It's hard to believe that Puck and Me could make honest livings for our selves. (I Always thought one or both of us would end up in jail. Okay i thought it would be Puck.) We never really considered ourselves smart. Just goes to show that you just gotta work hard to succeed in life.  
"Finn... Last night was a blast. We should do it more often. We should also invite some of those new interns, Ya know give 'em the old it's very nice to meet you now lets get down and dirty. Huh? Huh?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Of course. Puckers." he scrunched his face up at the nickname i gave him years ago.  
"Alright Finn i'll see you later at lunch?"  
"Yeah of course man, See ya." I waved good bye, and headed for my exam room, where i specifically asked my interns to meet me there every morning 50 minutes before each shift. Lucky for me this year i had interns that actually listened they were all waiting in my exam room.  
"Thank you all for bothering to show up, this helps you guys to know where to be when. Which in the long run helps me... Right today we are in the emergency room. Don't freak out, Ya'll do fine there. Ya'll have individual talents and strengths, use these as your advantages to save a life. You'll will be assigned to a five patients in the ER you have two ways to do this. Each have a patient and tend to that ONE and ONLY person OR find all the patients and decided most critical to least critical and work as a team to tend to all of the patients. Both methods work as well as the other. Please ensure you run all tests by me. That's all for now. See you have 45 minutes when your shift starts."  
"Thanks Dr. Hudson." All of the interns chorused together. I planned to spend the next 45 minutes preparing for my surgery the next day, about ten minutes into my intense preparation. There was a knock on my door.

* * *

"Come in."  
"Hey Dr. Hud...d...son." At that moment our eyes meet. Holy crap she was attractive. Her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, her kissable lips, her slightly big nose that would be huge on someone else's face, but was just perfect for her face, her long brown flowing hair that was tied into a ponytail and that rack. Ugh they were HUGE. Puck would defiantly approve. She recovered before me. "Dr. Hudson... Dr. Hudson."  
"Huh? What?"  
"Do you know where Dr. Hummel is?"  
"He's Gay." i blurted out, by accident.  
"I'm well aware of that Dr. Hudson. I was just wondering where he was, because i'm one of his new interns Rachel Berry. And he hasn't arrived yet and our shift is about to start and someone said he was always early and well i was starting to get worried, is all."  
"Oh." I blushed with embarrassment. "No, i don't sorry."  
"Thanks anyway." she smiled and walked off, and i got a good view of her ass. Damn she had a nice rack and a nice ass. I paged Kurt to see where he was. _"Dude WHERE ARE YOU?"_ My phone vibrated about 30 seconds after the page was sent.

_Finn i told you not to call me dude. Was staying at a friends house. Just woke up. Don't worry Pucks came and got me, be at work in half an hour. - K_

_Dude you got laid? - F_

_Really? - K_

_Really What? - F_

_You took that from everything i told you? - K  
_

_Yup and you said some other crap about work. - F_

* * *

I slid my phone back in my pocket of my scrubs. I began reading an interesting article, about transplants. At exactly 7:17 i decided i should make my way down to the emergency room. I only got half way down the first corridor before spotting Kurt Limping.  
"Hey Kurt, Holy crap your limping. You got laid. Congrats man."  
"Finn SHUT THE FUCK UP."  
"Dude chill out."  
"Finn i woke up in a strangers bed, got a headache, got this fucking random hickie on my neck and i'm late for work."  
**"_There's a stranger in my bed,_**  
**_There's a pounding in my head_**  
**_Glitter all over the room_**  
**_Pink flamingos in the pool_**  
**_I smell like a minibar_**  
**_DJ's passed out in the yard_**  
**_Barbie's on the barbeque_**  
**_This a hickie or a bruise_**

**_Pictures of last night_**  
**_Ended up online_**  
**_I'm screwed_**  
**_Oh well_**  
**_It's a blacked out blur_**  
**_But I'm pretty sure it ruled_**  
**_Damn_**

**_Last Friday night_**  
**_Yeah, we danced on tabletops_**  
**_And we took too many shots_**  
**_Think we kissed but I forgot..._"** I began singing.  
"Enough Finn i get it. My Life is just like Katy Perry's Last Friday night song." Kurt cut in.  
"Ding, ding we have a winner here."  
"Goodbye Finn." Kurt walked away. I felt slightly bad for making Kurt feel so shitty, but heck it was funny.

* * *

It was 7:30 and i was currently waiting for my interns to arrive. At 7:31 they arrived.  
"What f-ing time do you call this, huh?"  
"Ahh 7:31 sir." The red head said, i think her name is Kristen Harbour.  
"Exactly one minute late, i don't want your excuses. Just DON'T be late EVER again!"  
"Jeez i thought he was the nice one." the blond boy murmured in the back.  
"I HEARD THAT." I spun on my feet and headed to the nurses station located in the ER.  
"Jeez man boobs that was a little tough."  
"Santana, that is getting extremely old."  
"Well if you just let me jiggle one..." she reached over the bench in an attempt to touch me.  
"Just give me the FUCKING paper work Santana."  
"Okay, touchy i see today."  
"Paper work?"  
"Here grumpy." I gave her my best bitch glare like Kurt taught me. I'm pretty sure he would be proud of that bitch stare.  
I glanced down at the charts. One person fell of a ladder whilst painting their house, one young girl is getting sick only in the morning, one lady has a lump on her chest, a child has been throwing up and pain in the lower-right side of the abdomen and the last patient fainted yesterday at practice for rugby and again this morning. Easy as. i walked back to my interns.  
"Right... How have you decided to work today?"  
"We each want to take a patient and tend to them, when we want help we'll come see you."  
"Okay fine." i sighed. clearly they are not a team yet.  
"Right annoying red head, you get stupid guy who fell off his ladder. Cubicle 7."  
"It's Dr. Harbour."  
"Yeah whatever. Rude Blonde guy in the back, sweaty rugby player cubicle 3"  
"It's Dr Clarke, you know younger and hotter version of the chief." He raised his eyebrows suggestively.  
"Nope don't see it. You know if he heard you speak about him like that i'm pretty sure you would get in trouble."  
"What like your being rude to us now, and to the patients?"  
"Oh goodie another rude person. what's your name?" i asked as sweet as i could.  
"Tia. no...no Dr. Eclipse.."  
"Well you Dr. Eclipse mints can take the young girl who keeps throwing up. Cubicle 2. By the way. She's pregnant. Your welcome. Run a pregnancy test on her."  
"Right other dude."  
"It's Dr Young sir."  
"Wow, are you sure you don't want to be rude to me too?"  
"No sir. i have no intention too be rude. What they said to you was highly disrespectful. We are here to learn. Nothing else."  
"Well i'm glad, you have the kid in cubicle 8. He's been throwing up for the last wee while also he has pain in the lower-right side of the abdomen. run bloods and get back to me."  
"Thank you sir."  
"Last person you get Women with lump on her chest. I would give it to one of the lads but they will probably look at her breasts the whole time. so bad idea."  
"No problem. And by the way it's Dr. Henderson." the girl said sweetly. Did she seriously just flirt with her senior?

* * *

It was finally time for my lunch and my interns had diagnosed the patients correctly except Mr. Fainter. At the moment he was a medical mystery. This is what my interns were currently researching into, hopefully as a team. I waited at my usual table at lunch waiting for Mr. i'm gonna cure cancer.  
"Hey Finn, how has your day been?"  
"Pretty fucking shit, Santana being her snarky self and my shitty inter..."  
"Look Finn when i say 'hows your day?' what i'm really saying is describe your day in one word then ask me hows my days going. Okay got it?"  
"Fine how's your day Puck."  
"GREAT better than great actually! you know that babe of an intern what's her name. She has brown hair and brown eyes a rack that could kill and that ass..."  
"Rachel Berry?"  
"Yeah her. I asked her out for a drink and she agreed to it. SCORE. i'm gonna get laid tonight." I felt my jaw hit the ground and i could feel the green slowly fade into my face. No FUCKING way were they gonna date and no FUCKING way was he gonna get laid tonight. I couldn't stop thinking about that beauty since i first saw her this morning.  
"Finn? Finn? Finn?"  
"Huh? what? sorry dude. i was daydreaming."  
"Not about me i hope."  
"Ew fuck off! you wish man."

* * *

I watched her the whole lunch time, it wasn't until 12:23 she left to go somewhere. I had to talk to her again, this might be my only time too... i standed up to leave.  
"Finn, where are you going? We were having a conversation"  
"Ah sorry i need to go to the bathroom." With that i left.  
She went to the girls bathroom. I entered after her and waited for her to do her business.  
"Ahhh Dr. Hudson you do realize this is the ladies room right?"  
"Yes of course i realize that Rachel. Listen we need to talk."  
"About what?"  
"Puck."  
"Oh." her face fell.  
"Look he's a player, you don't want to be with him. He will just hump and dump you."  
"How do you know?"  
"We have been friends since sophomore year."  
"Well people can change Dr. Hudson."  
"Cut the crap Rachel."  
"No. Listen Dr Hudson, i don't know who you think you are and why you can just choose who i date and..." "hump" she raised her hands to add quotation marks. Then i heard more footsteps closing in on the ladies room and Just like that i had my lips on hers and i was pushing her into a bathroom stall. "Ow what was that for?"  
"Rachel someone's coming." The door opened two seconds later.  
"Hey Rach, are you okay?" one of the other interns asked.  
"Yeah. i'm good i'll be out soon."  
"Okay i was just checking you've been gone like 10 minutes that's all."  
"Yeah i'm just feeling a little sick, but i'm okay now. See you in a bit?"  
"Yeah, sure. See ya!" Phew that was close. The door open and closed again.  
"Why did you kiss me?" Shit!  
"To shut you up. Duh! I didn't want to be caught in the ladies room."  
"Are you sure it's not because of another reason?"  
"Of course not don't be silly." I left her standing there looking dumb founded. I got the message across that Puck was a no - no right?

* * *

A/N Sorry i had an idea for this chapter, but it sort of just went in a different direction. But i think it's better than my idea to be honest...

**Songs Used In This Chapter.**  
Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F) - Katy Perry

Please let me know what you think.  
NEXT CHAPTER:  
Kurt's POV again


	3. Emergency in the Emergency Room

**A/N: YOU GET TO FIND OUT WHO KURT'S FIFTH INTERN IS. YAH!  
**

* * *

Kurt's POV

My life absolutely sucked right now, i had a sore ass, a limp, My fifth intern hasn't bothered to show up yet, i was late to work yesterday for the first time ever, i'm no longer a virgin and the stranger that took my virginity has been in my thoughts for the past 48 hours NOT GOOD. Although today did seem a little more promising i was at least on time to work. Just as i was about to sit on my still tender ass when there was a knock on my door.  
"Come in"  
"Hey Kurt, can we talk?"  
"Depends, is it mine or your problems?"  
"Mine." Finn sighed.  
"What's up dude?" I asked mocking him.  
"Holy crap Kurt you just said dude!"  
"NO I DIDN'T FINN."  
"BUT I HEARD YOU SAY IT KURT!"  
"No you didn't. Just chill dude." i said mocking him again.  
"Ah ha, i knew you said!" I rolled my eyes of course Finn would care if i said dude.  
"Finn just spill what's up?"  
"Well you know Rachel Berry?"  
"Isn't she one of my interns? the really annoying one that talks to much?"  
"Yeah her."  
"Okay, what about her?"  
"Well i meet her yesterday when she was looking for you..." ugh now the curly haired boy was in my head again, images of the night before came flooding back. Crap! my groin tightened in response. Crap! Dead puppies think about dead puppies. "...she came to see if i knew where you were, when she looked up... i just... had a moment. I saw something in her... and no not just her rockin' body... anyway back to the point... At lunch i met up with Puck like i do every lunch and he told me that he had a date with Berry and he was hoping he would get lucky... you know what i mean?"  
"Yes Finn he hoped he would get laid, correct?"  
"Yeah... well anyway. After he told me this i kinda got extremely jealous, and then i may or may not followed her into the toilet to talk to her about Puck..."  
"Hold up you followed her into the toilet? You do realize that could count as sexual harassment right?"  
"Yeah i know, anyway... I told her that she shouldn't trust Puck and then someone came into the bathroom so i pushed her into a toilet cubicle whilst kissing her..."  
"Finn? What the Fuck are you playing at?"  
"Nothing Kurt i swear..."  
"So what the Fuck do you want me to do about it?"  
"I JUST WANTED YOUR FUCKING ADVICE KURT, THANKS FOR BEING THE BEST BROTHER AGAIN KURT! NOT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"  
"Jeez dude no need to yell." i again mocked Finn. Within me saying it Finn was in hysterics.  
"Dude you gonna have to stop saying 'dude' it's too weird coming from your mouth."  
"Oh thanks Finn."  
"So seriously Kurt what should i do?"  
"Obviously you need to admit to your feelings and tell Berry."  
"I've admitted, i just don't want to tell her."  
"Then your on your own, Finn." Just then there was another knock on my door exam room.

* * *

"Come in..."  
"Oh hey there Dr. Hummel, i'm Blaine Anderson" i know that voice, holy crap i know that curly hair too. "I'm your fifth intern..." At that moment he looked up at me. In that instant he recognized me as well. His skin color went from tan to white as a ghost in a heartbeat.  
"Fuck..." Blaine whispered before sprinting off.  
"Well that was rude..." Finn interrupted my thoughts.  
"Finn can we talk about my problems now?"  
"Oh sure, of course."  
"That man who just walked in, Blaine Anderson. He is the one who took my virginity."  
"Holy Fuck, man these interns are a lot of trouble don't you think?"  
"They seem to be..."  
"Listen Kurt, i gotta go. We'll talk at lunch. yeah?"  
"Sure Finn." i smiled at him. I seriously did not want to face my interns right now. So i waited until 7:29 to find them. But before that i headed to the bathroom.  
"Blaine for fucks sake your a big boy. Get the fuck over it!" Someone yelled from inside a on call room. i moved closer towards the door so i would be able to listen to their conversation.  
"Rachel it's not that simple. I FUCKED my boss. Do you not see that as a problem?"  
"No i don't Blainers, you are both adults so start acting like one!" She began to walk towards the door, i started to walk down the corridor to make it look like i wasn't listening. Rachel slammed the door as she left the on call room. leaving the boy by himself.  
"Hey Dr. Hummel..." Rachel called from behind me. i turned around.  
"Oh hey Dr. Berry." i tried to sound surprised.  
"What are we doing today?"  
"We are in the emergency room."  
"Sweet. Do you wanna go through what we have to do down there?"  
"I'll do it when i get there when everybody is there..."  
"Okay, you wanna walk with me?"  
"No, no i left something in my exam room. i'll be there in 10 minutes."  
"Okay. I'll tell the rest, see ya Dr. Hummel." She smiled and bounded down the hall way.

* * *

I stood outside the call room that Blaine was in, debating weather to talk to him now or later. Now i decided. i walked in and found Blaine with his head in his hands like he was ashamed.  
"Look Rachel i don't want another lecture." Blaine said whilst looking at the floor. I spun on my feet and locked the room.  
"I'm not Rachel." i said as i sat down on the bed next to him.  
"Holy crap, Dr. Hummel." Blaine said as he moved so there was distance between us.  
"Listen Blaine we need to talk."  
"What about?" he asked carefully.  
"About us."  
"What about us?"  
"Well it's a little awkward between us. No?"  
"A little, if i knew..."  
"Don't start on that bullshit."  
"Okay..." He whispered.  
"There are to options to this. Either we choose to ignore the fact that we fucked or i try and get you assigned to another resident. The chose is yours."  
"Is there another option?" He asked innocently.  
"Not really..." i sighed  
"What about this?" He asked as he closed the distance between us and crushed his lips against my own.  
"No Blaine we can't. it's against rules."  
"Fine. Well i guess i'll just stick to you as a resident right now.."  
"Okay i'll see you in the emergency room then."  
"Yeah sure. Oh and Dr. Hummel you make scrubs look sexy. You know that?" I flushed bright red and made my escape from the on call room while i could.

* * *

"So Santana what do my interns have in store for themselves today in the emergency room?" i asked as i approached Santana at the nurse's desk.  
"Broken foot, broken hand, pregnant girl, kid with a fever and broken pelvis..."  
"Ouch. Thanks Santana." I walked over to brief my interns. "Alright call orthopedics we have a broken foot, hand and pelvis, book the broken pelvis into surgery and page someone in ortho. Take bloods of pregnant girl and give antibiotics to the kid with a fever. Okay i'm gonna go take a nap. If something big happens page me. If i don't respond within 3 minutes come and get me, i'll be in on call room 3" i glanced up at Blaine who blushed because it was the exact same on call room we were in moments ago. I walked to the on call room and before i knew you it i drifted asleep. I dreamt of Blaine, of course i did. I replayed the whole night we were together. I manged to wake my self up from being so damn hard. I decided to use this time and get my much needed release just as i whipped my dick out there was a knock on my door. Instant boner kill.  
"Dr. Hummel it's me Blaine." Not good, flashes of us together flitted across my head. Crap! my groin hardened in response. I moaned in anticipation.

* * *

"Dr. Hummel can we talk? Can i come in?"  
"Yes you can come in." he walked in and i placed my hands over my groin. "What is it?"  
"There is an emergency in the emergency room" He stated calmly.  
"What sort of emergency?" i asked, fishing for more information.  
"A car crash, the driver has got temporal or maybe permanent paralysis." he stated matter of factually.  
"Why didn't you page nuro?"  
"We did, but you said to page you too when there was an emergency. You didn't respond after 3 minutes so i came looking for you..."  
"Is nuro there yet?"  
"Yes. Why?" I crushed my lips against his, i couldn't take it any more. He eventually kissed back after the initial shock wore off. I pressed Blaine up against the door and flicked the lock so it was locked and we would not be bothered. I pressed my hips towards his hips and he smiled as soon as he could feel my boner.  
"I knew you would give in Dr. Hummel."  
"Call me Kurt, especially when we are about to have sex. Dr. Hummel is just too weird."  
"Okay Kurt." He tried out my name. He paused for a heartbeat and then began kissing me again. Wait i needed to tell him...  
"Look Blainers..." i smiled at me using Rachel's pet name. "This is a one time thing, this is just a one thing time... you know that right..."  
"Oh yeah sure. Bro's helping Bro's" Blaine smiled once a again before kissing me again.  
"Right." Kurt smiled before sealing the deal with another passionate kiss.

* * *

"Ever since i saw you this morning all i have wanted to do is for you to fuck me into a mattress." I didn't say anything i just went to take of his scrubs and turned him around on all fours. I grabbed the lube and condom out of my pocket in my scrubs, weird i usually only pack it for other people and today i'm gonna use it. I lubed up my fingers and warmed up the lube by rubbing my two hands together. I slowly traced the outside of his puckered hole and slowly pushed my first finger in knuckle deep. Blaine moaned even louder than the first night we had sex.  
"Kurt can you just fuck me? don't be gentle i like it rough." Blaine all but screamed. With that i shoved all three of my fingers in at once and pushed them in knuckle deep, and scissored all three of my fingers in and out. I found his prostate in no time and he moaned so fucking loud that i'm pretty sure Santana would be able to hear us at the nurses station.  
"Kurt i need you to fuck me so hard into the mattress it's not even funny now." Man Blaine sure was desperate, my cock responded the only way it new how to by getting harder if that was even possible. I pulled my fingers out and reached out for the condom beside me.  
"Please Kurt ride me bareback, i'm so fucking horny that i don't want to waste anymore time. Please no condom i want to feel you inside me..." What the heck my dick needed relief and clearly he did too. I slammed my cock into his puckered hole.  
"Blaine... To tight... ugh... your so ...fucking tight..." It began to get less tight and i began to get a rhythm, slamming hard into his tight ass and hitting his prostate every single time. "You won't be able to walk for a week baby." That just slipped out of my mouth. He came earlier than expected.  
"Just keep going, that's right baby keep slamming that huge cock into my ass." Holy fuck i was so close. "Come for me baby..." within seconds i came. We cleaned ourselves up and got dressed. I unlocked the door, and found the most annoying person on the other side.

"May i just say WANKY. Your dirtier than i thought Hummel, and you hobbit never expected you to like it rough." We both blushed. "Hummel you topped, what the fuck? i always thought you would bottom."  
"Well i guess people change don't they Santana."  
"Huh? i guess they do..." She said in an awe.  
"Kurt i think your right about not being able to sit for a week, but that's okay every time i sit i'll be reminded of you.." Blaine whispered into my ear. Not gonna help my already half hard problem in my pants. Crap. Dead puppies. Hummel think of dead puppies.  
"Wow Kurt Hummel the rule breaker, huh? who would of guessed?" i blushed at that comment.

* * *

A/N Shamefully i don't own the line "Bro's helping Bro's" That one belongs to glee.  
Reviews?


	4. Lean On Me

_**A/N: Want to make it clear Finn, Kurt, Santana, Brittany and puck all went to the same school. Artie was a year behind them. Kitty was a year behind Artie. They were all in the New Directions. **_

_**Blaine went to Dalton and Rachel and Quinn went to the sister school of Dalton. **_

* * *

**Finn's POV**

_Flashback._

_I decided to catch some sleep whilst my interns were still researching on the mystery patient. I found an empty on call room and slept. If only it was that easy in a place like this. After I feel asleep my pager went of twenty times. "Mr Finn Hudson to the ER." "Nuro to the ER." Great I sighed I guess that's me. I all but ran to the ER to see what the emergency was. I found Kurt's interns all around one patient. _  
_"Alright guys what's up?" I asked half asleep. _  
_"One head on crash, one passenger in one, with a broken wrist and ankle. Two passengers in other car, one paralyzed from the hips down. The other passenger just has a concussion to the head and lacerations every where." Rachel said. _  
_"Thanks Rach... Dr Berry. Order a head CT for this lady here please."_  
_"It's Ms Abrams and I'm staying with my husband." The women with a concussion said. Wait there is only one Abrams in Lima. _  
_"Holy Fuck Artie?" I asked unsure. _  
_"Finn the superstar, holy crap your a doctor?"_  
_"Yeah man. WOW long time no see.!"_  
_"I know man and your married dude, congrats!" I looked over to his wife. Holy Fuck it's Kitty, the girl a couple years behind us in school._  
_"You married a cheerleader. Wow dude." _  
_"I know man, I know." _  
_"You must be married by now..."_  
_"Nope single, just like Puck, who works downstairs in the lab. By the way..."_  
_"Holy Fuck... Noah Puckerman?"_  
_"Yeah dude."_  
_"has he turned in his badass cape?"_  
_"Nope he's still got that. He likes to think his life motto is. Saving people by day and regular badass by night."_  
_"That's so him. Man we need to have some sort of New Directions reunion with EVERYONE and their partners." _  
_"We so should man." _  
_"Hmm I think maybe in a month or so."_

_ "Hey Finn, Sorry I only just got the page." I looked behind me to see one Dr Hummel and one Dr Anderson looking very flushed and both their hair is messed up. Sex hair. Holy crap Kurt had sex with Blaine again.  
__"Hey Kurt..." I began before getting interrupted.  
__"Kurt?" Artie asked before being able to move. Kurt made a face like he couldn't understand why that voice was so familiar.  
__"Look little interns go do what you were doing before you paged me. GO!" They all moved away. Except Rachel and Blaine. Kurt could now see who it was.  
__"Artie. Artie Abrams?"  
__"Yup that's me." Artie replied with a smile. "Kurt why is your hair all messed up?"  
__"Yeah Kurt why is your hair messed up?" I moved my gaze to Blaine and he blushed from tip to toe.  
__"Look that doctor is blushing and he has sexed up hair too!" he must of followed my gaze towards Blaine. "Oh! I see. You sly dog Kurt!"  
__"Artie it's not like that!" Kurt all but yelled.  
__"Oh but it is Artie." Santana said coming up behind us. "You could hear these two going at it like rabbits from miles away. It was pretty wanky." Santana said whilst raising her eyebrows suggestively.  
__"Santana! Wow you work here too?" Artie asked confused.  
__"Yeah i'm the bitchy Nurse. You know."  
__haha that makes sense. So kid that's got sexed up hair because of Kurt what's your name." Artie asked. Blaine just stood their looking like an idiot.  
__"It's Blaine." I responded. "Artie you know all of us except our interns Blaine Anderson also the man doing my brother and Rachel Berry the one doing Puck." I responded sadly.  
__"I'm not DOING Puck, Finn. You kissed me remember after you followed me into the bathroom. so I thought there was something between us. Apparently not!" Rachel screamed before storming off. I blushed, nobody was supposed to know that.  
__"Wow, where's the popcorn when you need it? This place is full of drama!" Artie laughed at his own joke.  
__"Alright dude we'll run some tests. Then get back to you. In the mean time. We'll get you out of the ER. And into your own ward."  
__"Thanks man. See ya later." Artie said before I stormed off._

* * *

My interns were doing the afternoon rounds with me.  
"Good afternoon Miss Fabrey, how are you this fine afternoon?"  
"do not call me 'Miss Fabrey' that makes me feel old. I'm probably the same age as you. Call me Quinn."  
"Okay Quinn, how are you feeling this afternoon?"  
"Yeah good, just don't understand why i'm here..."  
"You had a fall Quinn."  
"I know that you stupid fool."  
"Then what do you mean?"  
"Well you know I was here for a job interview for this place?"  
"Huh? But your really pregnant."  
"Dr Hudson you do realize once I have this baby I am more than able to work right?"  
"Yeah of course I knew that."  
"Right Dr Hudson please get me the chief of surgery right now!"  
"Okay, i'll just go get him now." I walked away as fast as I could, I didn't even care if my interns were following or not.

* * *

"YOU!" I yelled at Santana's girlfriend. "How could you give me crazy pregnant lady?"  
"Easy." She smiled at me. "The unicorn Is MIA so I figured you would like a hormonal pregnant lady, and also Santana said it would be funny. She was so right."  
"You no Brittany you really need to stop calling Kurt, Unicorn..."  
"Why?"  
"BECAUSE WE ARE NOT IN FUCKING HIGH SCHOOL ANYMORE!"  
"Be quiet Finn, the baby inside her mum's tummy might hear you!"  
"How the FUCK did YOU get a job here, Brittany?"  
"Duh I went to smart collage in senior year, remember?"  
"MIT?"  
"Yeah that one, they taught me how to be really smart and hey it worked." I stormed off not wanting to listen to Brittany anymore, clearly Liam did because I heard him talking to Brittany.

"Hey Miss Pierce hmm that's an interesting name. Listen would you like to go out on a date?" I decided to watch how this was going to play out, because in my head it ended with Santana sensing someone hitting on Brittany and then ripping that someone's head off. Yeah she could do that. I really didn't like the chiefs son.  
"I don't kiss no boys unless it's my unicorn..." I rolled my eyes at that Kurt and Brittany dated for about a week in sophomore and Brittany still hadn't gotten over it..  
"Who is unicorn?"  
"Kurt." Brittany said simply.  
"Kurt who?"  
"I'm pretty sure Kurt Unicorn, but I think he once told me he was Kurt Hummel, I think I might be wrong."  
"Dr Hummel?" Liam asked unsure.  
"Yeah..." Brittany said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"But he's gay..." He screwed up his nose like there was something wrong with gays.  
"But your straight, what's your point..." Brittany asked getting annoyed at the boy.  
"How did you kiss him if he's gay?"  
"I'm gay too. I like my sweet lady kisses."  
"I bet if you had the right man I could straighten you out."  
"I'd only go straight for Kurt because he is hot and the things he can do with his hips." Before anybody knew it Liam was kissing Brittany. This was not looking good, then I heard the clicking from high heels on the laminate floor.

"Get off my Brit – Brit you psycho dick head."  
"Holy fuck.." Is all Liam was able to say.  
"Stay away from my girlfriend, if I see you kiss her once or even hitting on my Brit – Brit i'll cut you got it."  
"Yeah..."  
"By the way loser, Kurt is a WAY better kisser than you!" Brittany yelled, whilst walking away with Santana's hand in her own. That was defiantly worth watching.

* * *

Just had to check on one more patient and it was the patient I didn't want to see the most.. I walked into his room and held my breath.  
"Finn Ya'll better have some good news for me."  
"Artie i'm sorry we still don't know anything dude."  
"It's not fucking good enough, you know that right?" Kitty all but screamed in my face.  
"I know Kitty i'm sorry we have to run a few more tests to be sure." actually I knew what was wrong I just didn't want to tell them until I had a sure plan of surgery.  
"Listen ya'll it's fine my wife can just get mean when she's angry."  
"I remember" I smiled. "This case is so special to me because if It wasn't this man I wouldn't have had 3 sectional, 2 regional and one national glee club win along with our national win in football because of this awesome kicker." I smiled, thinking about the good old days. Football, glee club hang on glee club Artie loves music and half of the glee club works in this building anyway. I know the perfect song. Now I just need everyone's help. "Listen Artie i'll be back to check on you later, but I got other patients ya know."  
"Oh yeah of course see ya dude." I sent out a group text. 'Meet me in the board room in five minutes.'

* * *

"What's this all about Hudson? You are cutting into mine and Brit – Brit's sweet lady sex. It better be good." Santana asked clearly annoyed at me. Everyone was here, Santana, Brittany, Puck, Kurt and myself.  
"Listen guys, as you all know, well I hope you know yesterday afternoon Artie – Yes Artie Abrams the one we went to school with – was in a car crash. I thought it would be nice to sing to him like he use to do so many years ago."  
"I would never pass up the opportunity to sing." I rolled my eyes. Of course Kurt wouldn't.  
"I'm in dude. Artie is all about the music." Puck agreed.  
"Who's Artie?" Brittany asked.  
"The one you dated back in freshman year, remember?" Puck said slowly for Brittany's slow brain to work.  
"Oh the one that was gay!" Brittany shouted.  
"No that was me. I'm the gay one remember Brit - Brit?" Kurt responded.  
"Oh yeah. Oh the on i cashed his v card in?" Brittany asked.  
"Yeah that one Brit – Brit." Santana responded.  
"Oh yeah he was good in the sack." Brittany stated once she remembered.  
"I guess we're in too." Santana sighed.  
"Great, I was thinking 'Lean on me'." I explained slowly.  
"Sounds good dude. Are we singing it all or just part of the song?" Puck asked clearly excited to have an excuse to sing again. Although i thought Kurt would be the excited one, i look to Kurt and see his face screwed up, clearly he didn't want to sing _'Lean on Me'.  
_"I was thinking a verse or two and the chorus a couple of times."  
"Why are we cursing an old couple? They are so nice!" Brittany head once again in a total different place.  
"Don't worry Brit – Brit, we're not doing that we're singing."  
"YAH. I LOVE SINGING!" Brittany did seem excited for our plans to sing. Even Santana seemed excited to sing once again, it seemed she didn't even mind she missed her lady sex in her break.

* * *

We all piled into Artie's ward, Rachel was there taking more bloods for tests.  
"Guys what are you doing?" Artie asked confused.  
"Look four eyes would you just be quiet for 2 minutes." I gave Santana my best bitch stare. Kurt saw my attempt and laughed.

_"Um um um um_  
_um um um um_  
_um um um um um_  
_um um um um um"_

We all umed the first bit together.

_"Sometimes in our lives_  
_We all have pain_  
_We all have sorrow_  
_But if we are wise_  
_We know that there's always tomorrow"_

The first verse I took.

_"Lean on me!_  
_when you're not strong_  
_and I'll be your friend_  
_I'll help you carry on_  
_for it won't be long_  
_'till I'm gonna need_  
_somebody to lean on"_

Brittany took the second verse.

_"Please! (please)_  
_swallow your pride (pride)_  
_if I have things_  
_you need to borrow_  
_(For) for no one can fill_  
_those of your needs_  
_that you wont let show"_

Kurt sang the third verse.

_"So just call (call) on me brother (hey)_  
_when you need a hand (When you need a hand)_  
_we all need (need) somebody to lean on!_  
_(I just might have a problem)_  
_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_we all need somebody to lean on!"_

Santana sang the fourth verse. By now Artie was crying. There was a single tear on Kitty's cheek.

_"Lean on me (hey)_  
_when you're not strong (When you're not strong)_  
_I'll be your friend (I'll be your friend)_  
_I'll help you carry on (help you carry on)_  
_for it wont be long (o it wont be long)_  
_'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_lean on me"_

Puck took the fifth and last verse.

"Dude we just wanna say that you can Lean on us." Puck said explaining the song.  
"Ya'll this was just awesome. How did ya even pull it off?" Artie asked whilst wiping the tears off his face.  
"We've became very close since working here. Anyway we all need to get back to our jobs we all will be back to see you again before you leave, which hopefully is soon." I said.  
We all left Artie's room and went to our various jobs. My current job was to go find an on call room with nobody in it.

* * *

I found an on call room close to Artie's in case something happens to him, i'd be close to him. Just as I lay down there was a knock on the door. "Occupied." I yelled to the door.  
"Finn can we talk." Holy shit it was Rachel, after she yelled at me yesterday I figured she never wanted to speak to me again.  
"Ah I guess..." She opened the door and locked the door. What the fuck?  
"Listen Finn that thing you and your friends did your other friend was so nice."  
"He just reminded me of the good old days. Ya know."  
"That's so sweet." Next thing I knew she was kissing me. Holy fuck! She straddled me and carried on her kissing assault. Then she pulled away and un-straddled me.  
"We shouldn't be doing this..." with that she left the on call room. I got a nice view of her ass as she left. She left me with a raging boner. She knew what she was doing the tease.

* * *

**A/N Artie was never in a car accident when he was eight that happens in this chapter. Kitty and Artie are married. Quinn never got preggers. Quinn is having her first child now and is applying to be a nurse in the Lima state hospital. I just wanted the unholy Trinity together, because lets face it where ever they are there is trouble. Brittany went to MIT after failing her senior year and re – doing it. Santana and Brittany did nursing school together, after Brittany realized she was a secret genius. Finn and Kurt both went to university to study Med. Puck studied Bio – chemistry and Micro Biology. Kurt is the Peds surgeon. Finn is Nuro Surgeon. Santana, Brittany and Quinn are all nurses. Puck is the laboratory specialist. Blaine and Rachel both went to Yale and graduated top of their class. Now both interns at Lima state. They wanted to be close to home that's why they decided Lima state hospital.**

If you still don't understand something feel free to tell me in a review or PM me all goods either way. I'll try and clear it up in the next chapter :D

Review? 

**Next Chapter back to Kurt's POV**


End file.
